


safe and lonely sea

by howlingheartdemigod (helpmeimstuckon)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Weddings, other relationships mentioned/hinted at, see! I told you all I can write fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/howlingheartdemigod
Summary: “This feels silly.” Nott muttered, looking around. Her cheeks were red, her dress too nice for her, all this pomp and circumstance. It felt silly, getting married again. Getting married after the of the end of the world. Granted, they’d stopped it, but the world was still half in ruins. “This is silly.”-The Brenattos get married again after the end of the world. They dance.





	safe and lonely sea

**Author's Note:**

> originally a prompt fill on tumblr  
> "veth/yeza, dancing at their wedding."  
> find me there at howlingheartdemigod  
> -  
> title from an atticus poem  
> “love is  
> throwing yourself into a stormy sea  
> hoping there are arms to catch you  
> knowing that without the leap  
> there is only the safe  
> and lonely shore.”

“This feels silly.” Nott muttered, looking around. Her cheeks were red, her dress too nice for her, all this pomp and circumstance. It felt silly, getting married again. Getting married after the of the end of the world. Granted, they’d  _ stopped  _ it, but the world was still half in ruins. “This is silly.” 

“Well, we’ve already done it, so…” Yeza pulled her close, the music around them flowing around them. They’d already done the whole ceremony, and Nott thought that was plenty, but Jester had  _ insisted  _ on having a party. Yeza had been on board. Yeza had liked Jester as soon they met. She was one of the most interesting person he’d ever met, which Nott understood. 

Nott let Yeza twirl her around, smiling a little, still getting used to her newly renewed halfling form. She looked at where their hands were intertwined, feeling a swell of joy that her hand was freckled and tan, not green. 

“Remember our first wedding?” Yeza asked. She’d lost memories along the way, so they’d been piecing things back together. “Remember stepping on my toes?”

She smiled, “I remember my toes being  _ stepped on _ .” 

“I don’t recall that.” He replied, head tilting back a little, playfully avoiding her gaze. “I just remember how beautiful you looked.”

She snorted in an utterly unladylike manner. “Oh, you’re a flatterer.”

“You look more beautiful now.” He said, moving to kiss her cheek. 

It was odd, in a way, remembering things that happened to Veth, getting used to not being Nott anymore. She felt like Veth in a lot of ways still. Felt like Nott in more. Cheek kisses and compliments were for Veth, but the rings on every finger still, that was Nott. Dancing was Veth, running around with Jester collecting shiny things for the centerpieces was Nott. Not wanting the attention of this whole silly wedding that was NottVeth. VethNott. That was whoever she was now. Loving Yeza, that was now too.

She looked around, smiling lightly. Her friends had taken to dancing on the edges of the loose space that was cleared in the middle of Alfield’s town square. She felt silly, looking at the lights and streamers, thinking about the work left to be done, but her friends were dancing. Caduceus was swinging Luke around, her sweet son laughing. Jester was trying to teach Fjord to waltz, to little success, but many small sweet smiles between them. Caleb had been asked to dance by Bryce, and was currently fumbling his way through a dance, much to the Watchmaster’s apparent amusement. She watched quietly wile she and Yeza swayed, as Beau edged her way around the circle towards Yasha, trying to build up the courage. Some towns folk had even joined the dance before she made it. Before Beau had quite made it there, Yasha pushed from the chair she was sitting in, and went up the Beau. Nott couldn’t quite make out the words, but from Beau’s blush and nod, and them joining the crowd, she could guess what Yasha had said. 

The bride buried her face into Yeza’s shoulder, smiling, feeling like VethNott. “I love you.” she said softly.

“Well, you married me, so I’d be worried if you didn’t.” He teased, voice rumbling against her ear. She poked him, and he feigned injury, before letting out a little laugh. “I love you, too, Mrs. Brenotto, The Brave.”

Nott smiled, Veth smiled, and the music swirled around them, filling up her heart more full than she ever believed could be possible. She twirled in her husband's arms, surrounded by family, feeling whole for the first time in years.


End file.
